


Pushing The Limits

by Creej



Series: Control [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, PWP, some plot (not much though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Peter and Neal push each other to the limit. Who'll come out the winner? Continues the story began in the story Control.





	Pushing The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this makes it a series since this is the third story in which Peter and Neal fight for control.

"Neal."

Neal's attention snapped to the present and he saw Peter looking at him with a mix of exasperation and heat, as if he knew what Neal had been thinking about. Which, Neal was certain, Peter did.

"Mind paying attention here, Neal?" Peter asked, brows raised.

"Sorry," Neal said, scooting slightly closer to the desk to hide his growing erection from the agent's gaze. Not that it did any good - Peter probably noticed it as soon as Neal's attention had wandered. He pulled the case file closer and bent his head, eyes skimming over the information. But, try as he might, he couldn't help remembering the night before, how Peter's mouth had felt as he slowly sucked him off. To distract himself, Neal brought to mind the most boring cases they'd worked on - like the one in front of him. Another money laundering case.

"Ideas?" Peter asked.

Neal looked up, a flash of wickedness in his eyes. "Oh, I have plenty of those," he said, licking his lips and was pleased to see Peter's eyes darken with arousal.

"I'm aware," Peter said.

Neal had been testing his control all day, giving him heated looks when they had a few seconds alone or when the other agents weren't paying attention, using subtle double entendres during a presentation and once even fellating a sucker - a lime green one at that.

"I meant the case," Perer said.

"The bank president's secretary," Neal said. "She knows more than she's saying." He slid a sheet from the file and passed it over. "Here's her declared income but look at her deposits."

Peter looked and saw what Neal meant. The difference wasn't much but still significant. "Pay off?" he asked.

"Could be," Neal said. He lowered his voice even though they were alone in the office. "Or she's doing her boss...like I'd like to be right now."

"You'd like to be doing her boss?" Peter asked. brow quirked in amusement.

"Not my type," Neal said. "I like big cocks, one in particular." He let his eyes roam appreciatively over the man sitting across from him, his imagination supplying what was hidden by the desk. His eyes snapped up when he felt something press firmly between his legs and rub, seeing the wicked glint in Peter's eyes. His hand dropped to his lap and he felt Peter's sock clad foot. "Are you trying to make me embarrass myself?" he asked, sounding a little strained.

"Just something to think about," Peter said, his smile reflecting the wickedness in his eyes when he felt Neal grow harder and start to rub subtly against his foot.

Neal bit back a groan when Peter removed his foot. "You know I'm not going to be able to concentrate now," he said.

Peter glanced at the clock. "You're going to have to try," he said. "At least for the next two hours."

"But you're not going to make it easy," Neal said.

"No easier than you made it for me," Peter said. "That damned sucker..."

Neal grinned. "I thought using a lime green one was a nice touch," he said.

"You *do* realize *you'll* be the sucker when we get out of here," Peter said, his voice a low growl.

"Looking forward to it," Neal said. "I always enjoy sucking you off." At Peter's raised brow, he added, "You said I'd be the sucker, not the suckee."

"Details," Peter said.

Neal leaned forward." You want details?" he asked, his voice low, almost a whisper. He proceeded to tell him, in minute detail, exactly what he was going to do once he got him naked and his cock in his mouth. He suddenly stopped, feeling his own cock get hard as a rock.

"Problem?" Peter asked, sounding a little breathless.

Neal cleared his throat and adjusted himself - not that it did much good. "No...no, I'm good," he said.

"Yes... you are," Peter drawled.

Neal almost came right then and there just from the tone of the other man's voice. His hands clenched as he fought for control, feeling his nails dig into his palms. He focused on the slight sting to back himself away from the edge and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes to see Peter gazing at him, his eyes smoldering with barely controlled lust but Neal also saw the love underneath. "Down boy," he said. "We're still in public."

Peter looked around the office. "We need drapes in here," he said.

"If we did, I'd fuck you through the desk," Neal said, his voice rough. "Pound my cock into you so far you'll taste it."

"Oh, I'll taste you all right," Peter said.

Neal couldn't stop the low moan that escaped and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn, Peter, do we *have* to wait until the end of the day?" he asked.

"Good things come..."

"If you don't stop, I will," Neal said, sounding a little desperate.

Peter stood, shrugging into his suit jacket. "Tenth floor, men's room, two minutes," he said then left.

Neal used the time to get himself under control - more or less - then left the office, sauntering past the other agents as if he hadn't a care in the world. The wait for the elevator was interminable, especially with his always fertile imagination supplying any number of scenarios about what Peter had planned. Would Peter suck him off? Would Peter let him suck him off - Neal's mouth watered at the thought - or would he fuck or be fucked?

The ride to the tenth floor took longer than it should have in Neal's estimation but it finally let him off and he made a beeline to the men's room, half hoping to find Peter with his pants undone and cock out, ready for whatever he had planned.

He found Peter by the last stall, pants still zipped but distended by the bulge of his cock. He stifled a gasp when Peter pulled him into the stall and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. Immediately Neal began rubbing up against him, groaning when Peter held him still.

"Peter..."

He slipped a hand between them and deftly undid Peter's fly, groaning when he grasped the heated flesh of Peter's cock. Despite the close quarters, Neal dropped to his knees, only somewhat surprised when Peter didn't stop him, and swallowed him down like a starving man. He felt Peter's hand on his head and went with him when he started thrusting. He reached around and grabbed Peter's ass, holding him still and he swallowed around the cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, Neal," Peter gasped and Neal withdrew just enough to let Peter's come fill his mouth, shuddering a little as he swallowed.

Peter hauled him to his feet, claiming his mouth, groaning a little as he tasted himself on Neal's tongue. Before Neal could catch his breath, Peter was on his knees, freeing Neal's straining cock and returning the favor.

Neal bit his lip from crying out, so far gone he wasn't sure how long he could last. There was none of the finesse Peter usually employed but Neal didn't care. All he cared about was the hot mouth and tongue currently trying to send him into orbit.

"Oh God...Peter..." He stiffened, his breath stopping as he exploded into Peter's mouth. His knees buckled as he came down but Peter caught him. He pulled the other man into a kiss as he caught his breath. "So...who won this round?" he asked, his head falling back against the wall.

"I think we'll call it a draw," Peter said, tucking himself and Neal back into their slacks.

"What? I don't get extra points for the sucker?" Neal asked, brows raised.

"As many as I do for what I did in my office," Peter said.

"That was *not* fair."

"Neither was the sucker," Peter said.

Neal grinned. "Okay," he said. "It's a draw. Time to start thinking about the tie-breaker." With a suggestive smirk, he left the stall, whistling jauntily as he cleaned up and left. Peter grinned, shaking his head. Things were about to get even more interesting.


End file.
